Tails' Day
by Bionicle596106
Summary: Tails has a day that he thought world never happen. First story please review


Tails' Day

By: Bionicle596106

**All Characters in this story are owned by Sega Not me.**

It was 7:30 A.M. in Station Square and there was not that many people out side yet. The sun was shining. The birds were chirping. There was a cool breeze outside too. It was the perfect morning.

Tails was on his bed in his house somewere on the east side of Station Square.

His house is two stories and had a nice living room area. Sonic liked to come over to watch T.V some times because Tails' T.V is a 60'' Plasma screen T.V. He rarely had company over though he was lonely a lot of the time.

_Bring! Bring! Bring! _Tails was just waking up for the day.

" Why does my alarm clock have to be so loud, I heard it the first time." Said a very annoyed Tails. Tails got out of his bed and went to go take a shower. After his quick shower he put on his gloves and shoes and went down stairs to go make himself some breakfast. " What should I have for breakfast today?" wondered Tails. "Oh well I guess I will gust have some pancakes and bacon."

After Tails had made his breakfast he heard his phone ring and he went to go pick it up.

" Hello" Said tails.

" Hi Tails it is me Amy".

"Hi Amy what did you want to talk to me about?"

" Well Sonic rejected me once again and I'm bored, so I was wondering if I could come over?" Amy asked.

"Oh, ok you could come over later today ok Amy" Says Tails.

"Thank you Tails I will be over soon. Bye Tails"

"Bye Amy see you soon." Said Tails glad that somebody is going to be with him today.

He wants company every day because he feels kinda lonely. He also is glad that Amy is coming over today because he has a big crush on her.

"Man I am really glad that Amy is coming over I really like her, I have a really hard time trying to tell her how I feel about her and I don't know how she would react when I told her." Tails thought.

"I know that Amy really likes Sonic, but I don't know how she could still like him. He dose not return his love to her and he is always late to their dates." "I would return all of her love and treat her like she was worth all of the money in the world."

As Tails was having those thoughts Amy was on her way over to Tails' house.

"I wounder how Tails is doing?" Thought Amy. "I mean he is all alone at his house with no one to talk to." " I think I will do something nice for him today like take him out to dinner." Amy thought with excitement.

Tails was watching T.V. when he heard his doorbell ring. "Hello Amy how are you doin?" Asked Tails.

" I am doing fine what are you doing?"

"Oh I was only wathcing the T.V."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tonight, would you want to?" Amy asked.

Tails was asking himself one question in his mind. "Dose Amy like me? She wants to take me to dinner. Dose this really means that she likes me?" Tails thought to himself. Tails started to sweat and blush and Amy noticed this.

"Hey Tails why are you blushing?" Asked Amy.

" w-what"

" You are turning bright red"

" a-am I?" Tails was starting to get very nervous

Amy was starting to think about why Tails was acting like this then it finally clicked. "Tails do you like me?"

" yes I do why wouldn't I" Said Tails

" NO Tails that is not what I mean, I mean do you like like me?"

Tails started to get really sweaty and red again. He was wodering if he should tell her the truth, What was the worst she could say No? Tails blinked and weakly said,

"Yes".

When Amy heard Tails' answear she nearly fainted. She then realised that she has always had had a small crush on the two-tailed fox. She was wondering who she would choose for a realtionship. Tails or Sonic. She had finally made her decision. When Tails was looking really worried.

Durring the Time that Amy was thinking Tails was thinking this.

" Why is she not saying anything, did I freak her out? Man I shouldn't have told here my feelings for her.

"Amy I am very sorry if I have made you mad at all" said Tails shyly.

" No Tails you have not made me mad I have always had a small crush on you"

"Y-you have."

" Yes I have Tails" Amy said.

" How do I know that you are not playing with me" Tails asked

" Will this answear your question?"

Tails was shocked at what Amy just did. The kiss lasted for a good four mins. they only seperated for air. "wow that was unexpected" Said Tails

" Did you like it?" Amy asked

" Yes I did" Tails said panting. "This was my first kiss" Tails told Amy.

"This was also my first kiss too.

The couple then went to eat dinner and after they had dinner they went home and made out.

Tails was thinking and said " This is the best day of my life"

" Mine too" Said Amy purring.

**Thank you for reading and thank you for the constructive criticism that I have gotten. Please review and give me some more constuctive criticism.**


End file.
